Night's Sky
by Dark Iced Princess
Summary: Rika POV all the way through. Ryuki Story. About how their friendship grew throughout the years. Chapter fourteen up! Something bads happened.
1. Dark

I want to write a decent fic. But who knows if I will. Anyways please review and read my other stories if you can too! Thanks. Anyways, this is a Ryuki story because I felt like writing one! Please review at the end. Five reviws please at least, then I might just post another chappie!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon!  
  
  
  
Night Sky.  
  
Chapter One- Dark.  
  
Night time. The time I feel I can think more to myself without the busy sounds of electronics or kitchen utensils. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a tree-hugging save the world sort of person or anything, I use these things. But they are just so loud. When you need to think, you need peace. Those appliances do not equal the amount of peace I need to think. But in some werd way, the night sky does. So calm. The stars, so bright. Burning for eternity, or so it seems to me. They help me think.  
  
If your wondering who I am. Well by now you should know. A girl yes, who likes to think as you've read before. You see at this precise moment you are reading my thoughts. So, by chance, I am assuming that you, whoever you may be, likes to read. Be it thoughts, books or magazines, but at this particular time, you chose to read me. Why? Why me, of all people? Ahh I know, because you find me intresting and different. Well I shall grant you different, but intresting, I am not.  
  
I am just a typical teenager. Fifteen to be exact. You are in the year 2003. But you are reading my thoughts in the past. You see it is only 2001 at the moment. A new begining, a new start. But this, is your past.  
  
My name is Rika Nonaka. I have a past and a strange one at that. At thirteen I was a girl with little love in myself. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't changed because I have. In more ways than one. Thirteen, just two years ago. I saved the world, and I met someone. A boy. A boy who cared for me. No matter what. Now I shall tell you my story. Of how our friendships grew... 


	2. My Cold Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon  
  
Night's Sky  
  
Chapter two- My Cold Heart.  
  
Six months. Six months they had left and today was the day they arrived back. To our home. With us. I couldn't wait to see her again. My beloved fox-like digimon who I had a strong and still growing friendship with. It may have taken us a while at first. Now we were again together. Well we would be anytime soon.  
  
"Are you sure this is going to work?" asked Takato hopefully.  
  
"Yes Takato. Just be patient."answered the ever calm Henry. I just stood, blank expression on my face, as per usual. Really I was excited too, and a little nervous. But I didn't want to overeact so I stayed normal.  
  
"I hope Calumon comes through too." sighed Jeri. I felt sorry for the girl. She had lost her digimon, Leomon in a deathly battle with Beezlemon.  
  
Jeri was now one of my closest girl friends. My mom was a little too happy about this and to be honest, she kinda freaked me out when I said I was going out somewhere with Jeri or Jeri came over after school. I suppose she was just happy for me to have a friend.  
  
"Don't worry Jeri. I'm sure he'll come too." Takato said gently putting a hand on her shoulder, blushing then taking it away at the speed of light. Jeri blushed too. I just laughed.  
  
"I wish they'd hurry up all ready! Some of us have places to be." wined Kazu, just as the very first digimon appeared out of thin air.  
  
Small silver claws came first, followed by a red limb and black markings.  
  
"Takatomon? Are you here?" came a funny voice. No doubt it was the Guilmon.  
  
"Hey boy. Did you miss me?" Takato said smiling and hugging his digimon.  
  
"No, Guilmon miss bread." Guilmon said. "But I missed Takatomon too."  
  
"Will ya move already ya big dinosaur thing." came a high squeaky voice.  
  
"Terriermon, I knew it had to be you." Henry said smiling and shaking his head.  
  
"Of course it's me." The dog like digimon replied. Next followed Lopmon who almost imeadiatly got taken by Suzy to play in the nearby park. Henry rushed after her, Terriermon in his usual spot. Henry's head. I looked around. Ryo still wasn't here. I didn't know why. Did he not get the message? Guardromon and Marineangemon came out next. Kazu and Kenta quickly said their goodbyes and rushed off home saying they had plans. Calumon went home with Jeri and Takato walked with her. Now it was just me. Waiting.   
  
She came out. Purple gloves and fox fur.  
  
"Renamon. I've missed you." I said smiling as she walked out of the air.   
  
"It's good to see you smile Rika." replied her fox friend.  
  
"Thank you Renamon."  
  
Just then, a panting was heard behind me. I turned round to see who the newcomer was and it just turned out ot be Ryo Akiyama.  
  
"Hey Rika. How are you today?" he asked after jogging over to us. I half-rolled my eyes, half smirked.  
  
"I'm fine, and we have to go. I'm busy." I said only quickly glancing at the boy's cerulean eyes.  
  
"Okay." Ryo said as I turned to leave.  
  
"You mean, you're not going to stop me going?" half of me didn't want to go, but the other half of me did. Don't get me wrong I like Ryo and everything and normally he would have said something, anything to try and impress me.  
  
"No, if you want to go I can't stop you. Besides I know what it's like when yu have things to do." Ryo said simply. I turned to face him.  
  
"Why were you late?"  
  
"I was held up in something." I just nodded. He could be as stubborn as me when he didn't want to say something. The two halves of me had stopped fightng at the side that wanted to stay won as I sat down on the dry grass. "I thought you were busy." He said sitting down next to me.  
  
"I changed my mind." I said closing my eyes and listening to the wind, swaying lightly amoongst the trees. Ryo said nothing. "Where's Monodramon?"(a/n: I think this is right, tell me if it's wrong! Soz if there is any confusion!) I asked him, my eyes still closed.  
  
"I'm not entirely sure." He replied. As if on cue, the black dinosaur look-a-like jumped out from the hidden portal.  
  
"There you are. Well I've gotta get going. It was nice talking to you Rika." I felt him get up, but still kept my eyes shut. I herd the grass crunch under his feet as he moved away a few paces.  
  
"By the way, you look nice today pumpkin." I then smiled a small smile and opened one eye, watching him run off in the distance.  
  
*****   
  
Ryo was a boy I greatly appreciated back then, I still do. And this was one of the times I liked my conversation with him, so I therefore remembered it. There was so much I wanted to know about him. Many girls who are reading my thoughts at this precise moment will have probaly experienced this. Like I did then. With him.  
  
Well what did you think? Please review! It'd mean alot to me! Thanks! 


	3. In Denial

Oh my, thank you so much reviewers, I can't believe the response! I don't think i've had this much response from two chapters in any of my stories! Well please keep reviewing! And this Chpater is dedicated to Cold Flame2 because they added me to fave stories list, and so far, thats the only person I am aware that has added this story, or any of them. Well I hope you continue to read on, I would personally like another 5 reviews before I post up chapter 4.  
  
Discliamer: I don't own digimon!  
  
Night's Sky  
  
Chapter 3 In Denial.  
  
I sat on the grass, thinking. It was by now surely late afternoon. Renamon was somewhere nearby, as usual. By now, as our bond had become stronger, I could sometimes sense when she was near, like she could sense me. The sun was glowing a magnificant orange and by now it was begining to set. As it was late autumn the sun had begun to set earlier and earlier.  
  
Two and a half hours ago, our digimon had come back and I was still sitting in the same place. I thought about everything really. Until the big-headed Ryo came into my head. 'Ahh Akiyama.' Yes it was true, he was my friend. We weren't as close as he would like and I was begining to wonder if I wanted more than friendship with the blue eyed boy. 'Don't be stupid Rika, This is RYO we are talking about. You know big headed argogant conceited fourteen year old who does everything he can, even if it is totally out of this planet, to impress you.' Then the other side of my head came into play. 'But he cares for you.' And I couldn't find another thing that would argue with that coment. Because it was a fact. You can't prove facts wrong. Yes you can argue with them, but you can't change the fact that it's a fact. 'Oh this is so confusing! I have to go talk to someone.'  
  
I stood up and walked over to the edge of the park, crispy grass crunching under my feet. As I neared the edge of the park I could sense Renamon following me. That helped my confidence, even if I was Rika Nonaka I didn't like to wonder about on my own. Normally, as this point I would take a left towards Jeri's house. But if I wanted to talk to her about this certain fact, I was sure she'd blab. So instead I took a right turn and made my way to another of my close friends. Henry.  
  
After a little walk of perhaps ten mnutes I arrived outside his house. I knocked on the door and waited. Suzy answered.   
  
"Hey Suzy. Is Henry here?" I asked smiling at the small girl. She smiled back.  
  
"Yweah, Hwang on." She said "Hetwry, Wika's at the dwoor." She turned back at me and smiled. Then I saw the face of my blue haired friend.  
  
"Hey Henry. Can we talk?" I said. He opened the door wider and stood to the side. He smiled.  
  
"Sure come in." I walked inside and took of my shoes, then followed him into his bedroom.  
  
"Hello Rika."  
  
"Hi Terriermon. Do you think Henry and I can have some privicy?" I asked looking at the rabit dog thing.  
  
"Okay, I know when I'm not wanted. Oh, and Rika, If I have to play Princess Pretty Pants." the digimon started "I'll bite Henry." I laughed Henry looked as if he was going to shout back. But he didn't.  
  
"Stupid Digimon." He muttered.  
  
"I heard that!" came the voice of Terriermon. It sounded as though he was in a completly different room to us. I didn't even think he was near the door. Henry shook his head.  
  
"So whats up?" he asked in his usual calm and collected voice.  
  
"Well after you guys left. Ryo came up. We sat and talked for a bit. Not much, just the normal coversation we have, except no insults and no 'Hey Rika look how amazing I am' tries to impress me." Henry nodded his head, prompting me to go on. This is why I liked speaking to him. He didn't interupt, just listened. "I found that kind of odd. Then I had a mind arguement." I looked at him, his expression was still normal. He knew what I was talking about. "Now I think I like him, just as a friend though, but I think that friendships a bit deeper now. You know what I mean?" Henry nodded. "Okay, now gimme your advice." Henry took a deep breath. Somehow, I didn't think I would like exactly the next thing he said, even if it was a fact. There was a good chance I wouldn't believe it.  
  
"Well, you won't like what I'm going to say but given the facts, I would conclude you have a crush on him."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"Yes, you do."  
  
"I don't like him like that."  
  
"But you do."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"You do. You just won't believe it Rika." Henry smiled. But I still didn't believe him.  
  
"His head is to big to fit through your front door, he puts himself before others and besdies that he's a stupid twerp!" I said. My mind was now deciding if Henry was right or not. It agreed, but I still said No.  
  
"Yes, he's a stupid twerp that you have a crush on Rika." Henry smiled again.  
  
"Fine maybe I like him a little bit. But I don't have a crush on him, and I don't want him to be my boyfriend or anything like that. I care for him a bit more now, thats all."  
  
"Yeah yeah. Whatever Rika!" Henry sighed but laughed a bit at the same time.  
  
"Whatever, I have to go." I stood up and walked over towards the door. I stopped and turn to face him.  
  
"You tell anyone, and I'll break your arms." I glared and then walked out of the door. Back out of the front door and away into the evening sky. The sun had almost fully set now. The sky was red almost all over and it really looked nice. I smiled to myself. 'Maybe I do like him' and carried on walking to my home.  
  
****************  
  
My conversing with Henry helped alot. It almost made me realise my feelings for Ryo. It was true that our friendship had deepened, but only a little.  
  
Okay, end of chappie three! Please review like crazy peeps and if you can read some of my other fics! Thankies! xXx! 


	4. Restless Dreaming

Thank you so much reviewers! It means so much to me! Hope you are enjoying the fic so far. Well, might as well continue! On we go!  
  
Night's Sky.  
  
Chapter Four- Restless Dreaming.  
  
I walked back passed the park, nearing my home with every step I took. The street lights had now come on, and the night-life for a saturday night started attracting attening. A few bars had opened, neo signs above the door. I liked the city liked this, the views were bright and reminded me of normal life. I took a deep breath as I walked through the surroundings. I lived on the edge of the city centre, where the night-life was minimal.   
  
I carried on walking, not taking any shortcuts, just following the main pathway. People were wondering around, talking and laughing. I was nearing th movie theatre now, I stopped to look at what was showing lately. Maybe Jeri and I could go see a film together soon. Then I saw him. He sensed me, and smiled. He walked over to me.  
  
"Hi." He said, showing his bold, trademark smile.  
  
"Hi Akiyama." he rolled his eyes.  
  
"What are you doing out this late?" he asked me, smiling a little.  
  
"Going home." I said simply. I looked away from his eyes. They were full of so much brightness and life, I liked the way his eyes showed his feelings and emotions. Henry's did the same.  
  
"Oh." he said, looking in another direction also. "Fancy seeing a movie instead? could use the company?"   
  
"I would, but I've gotta get back. See ya Akiyama." I smiled a small smile and walked away. Leaving him and the movie theatre behind. I could feel his gaze lingering on my back. I didn't stop though, I just carried on walking.  
  
Five minutes later I reached my home. Opening the gate, with out making it creak for once, I walked inside my garden and sat by the pond. I layed down on the soft grass. My watch read seven thirty and the stars had already started showing. I traced invisble lines with my fingers, connecting the stars in strange shapes.  
  
After a while of gazing, and thinking, I headed in doors. It was a lot colder now, much colder than it was outside the movie place. 'Thats because he was there' My mid spoke. I shook my head.  
  
"No, it was because the heat from inside was coming out, plus there were a lot of people there." I whispered back, but somehow, I didn't quite believe myself.  
  
"Rika, is that you honey?" I heard my mother call as I walked inside the door.   
  
"Yeah Mom, sorry I'm back so late." I called to her. She came out of her room, dressed, for once, in casual clothes.   
  
"Oh thats okay."  
  
"Where's Grandma?" I asked looking around the kitchen frameway. There used to be a door, but grandma thought it looked better without it.  
  
"She's in her room. Your food is on the table, it hasn't been out long so it should stll be warm." My mother went into the living room and turned on he television. I walked into the kitchen and sat down to eat. Spiced Chicken with Lemon grass and Coconut rice and fresh vegitables. I smelled good, and tasted even better.  
  
After I had eaten, I went into the bathroom and ran myself a bath. Usually a shower would have done me fine. As I let the water run I headed into my room and grabbed my pajamers and a fresh towel from the linen closet. It was warm and soft.  
  
I spent a while letting the warm water run over my skin and the lavender aromotherapy oil relax me. I only used this stuff because it helped me sleep at night, and I wasn't the kind of girl to let gifts go to waste. The fact that I liked Lavender didn't matter.  
  
I got out and dryed myself off. I pulled on my pajamers and went over to the sink to brush my teeth. I looked into the mirror and for once, I liked what I saw. I wasn't beautiful, but I was stronger now. Better than before. My mother had often commented on how healthy I looked. I ate a little more now too, not that I was anorexic or anything, but I never seemed to eat much in the days of the D-Reaper.  
  
Slowly I walked over to my bed. I knew from the moment I layed down, I wouldn't get to sleep for a while. Until I had done something anyway.  
  
"Renamon." I called out queitly to my fellow friend.  
  
"Yes Rika?" She asked appearing from the shadows.  
  
"Watch out for Ryo tonight please?" I said, blushing alittle.  
  
"As you wish Rika." and she left. Lulling me into a content and peaceful slumber. The dreams of Ryo playing in my mind. Unconciously a smile, and a small one at that, played across my lips.  
  
************  
  
I liked this side of me a little more than I would normally. But I was happy, not entirely, but I was happier than before.  
  
So what do you think? I know its short, and I will try and write longer chapters! Anyways, as always please review! Thanks! xXx. 


	5. Ordinary Days

Night's Sky  
  
Chapter 5- Ordinary Days.  
  
Dislciamer: I don't own digimon.  
  
I woke up at around the time of nine thirty that sunday morning. The sun was peaking through the small opening in my curtains. Radiant beams traveled across and lay themselves upon my face. I gently rubbed my eyes and swung my legs over the side. I heard a small knock on the door and my mother entered the room.  
  
"Honey, you have a phonecall." she said, noticing I was awake.  
  
"Who is it?" I asked.   
  
"I'm not sure, they didn't say." I shrugged my shoulders and walked into the hall, over to the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Rika!" came the sing-song chirpy voice of Jeri.  
  
"Hi Jeri."  
  
"How are you?" she asked  
  
"I'm fine, I guess."  
  
"Good. Fancy going to the park today?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"Why?" I questioned.  
  
"Just to see everyone again."  
  
"Jeri, we all saw each other yesterday."  
  
"Yeah I know, but It's kind of a surprise. As we've got some time of school because of the fire, and I know you have this week off because you do every year, we thought we'd go camping. Bring your sleeping stuff."  
  
"In the park?" I asked, the park was a strange place to go camping.  
  
"No, but I can't tell you where. So will you come?"   
  
"Umm okay, sure. When are we all meeting up?"  
  
"Around one, be there on time! Bye." and she hung up. Secretly in the back of my mind, part of me was saying 'If Ryo's going, I'll never have a good time!' the other part said 'But you want him to be there.' I sighed.  
  
"Mom, is it okay to go camping?" I asked entering the kitchen and sitting down to some breakfast.  
  
"Sure honey, do you know how long for?" she asked me.  
  
"Jeri didn't say." I ate my food then drank my tea, brushed my teeth and went into my room to change. I pulled out a pair of black jeans, well they were more grey now, a violet belt and a long-sleved white t-shirt with a small logo at the side. I then looked around my room for my backpack and sleeping bag. The bag was a pale blue and the sleeping bag was a darker blue.  
  
After packing up some extra clothes and a few snacks I went outside. It was now about half-past ten which meant I had two and a half hours until we all had to meet up.  
  
A knock was heard at the gate. I starrede at it. The person knocked again. I walked over to see who was there. I swung open the door only to meet bold blue eyes and a charming smile. I gasped a little, hen glared.  
  
"Yes?" I said, a little colder than I had intended.  
  
"Sorry Wildcat, if you don't want to talk i'll go." he said sadly. He was about to turn away when I did something I never thought I would.  
  
"I'm sorry, c'mon in." and I held on a small smile that I think he saw. His eyes were holding a little pain.  
  
"So, err, are you meeting up with Jeri and everyone later?" he asked me in a tone that I knew he was here for something else, and knowing Ryo he wouldn't say. He just wanted the company to cheer him up a little, and as we were friends, I wouldn't presurise him to tell me just yet.  
  
"Yeah, at one. Are you?" he nodded.   
  
We sat down next to my pond in silence. It was he who broke it.  
  
"So, how are things?"  
  
"Good, and you?"  
  
"Okay." he said not looking at me. "Hows Renamon?"  
  
"She's fine, what about Monodramon?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, he's okay."  
  
"Ryo, whats wrong? You seem so sad." I asked him, looking at him on a rare occasion with geniune concern. He didn't say anything. Like I've said before, he can be as stubborn as me, when he wants. "You know you can tell me anything, i'll do the best to give you advice, or whatever."  
  
"Thank you Rika, that means alot to me." he smiled a lost sort of smile at me. Very different from his usual. Again we just sat in complete silence. "Well I should go, thanks for the company."  
  
"Did you bring your stuff?" I asked nodding to a bag he was about to pick up.  
  
"Yeah, I was gonna walk over with Henry."  
  
"You know you could always walk over with me." I said in a light small voice, looking down at the floor.  
  
"If you want pumpkin." I looked up to see his trademark smile.  
  
"Well, whats the time anyways?"  
  
"Almost a quarter to twelve." he replied.  
  
"So what do you want to do for an hour or so?"  
  
"Anything, as long as it's with you pumpkin." I sighed and rolled my eyes at him, but in the back of my mind I was again thinking about how happy I was, and who happy I was because somebody cared for me. Somebody I cared that little bit extra about, although sometimes I didn't agree, it was there as a fact, so I had to believe it.  
  
*************  
  
Ryo and I didn'y do much else that day, I remember it so well, another day that made our friendship grow that tiny lttle bit further.  
  
Soooooo, what do you think? Please review, review, review! Thanks! 


	6. On Our Way There

Scince the last chapter I haven't had as much response as before. I would like to have another five reviews at least until I post up number seven. Unfourtunatly, if I don't get them five reviews I will stop the story at this, and it won' be a very good ending to be honest. Most of the fics I have written have only had about 6 or 7 chapters. I want to make this one the longest, but to do that I need everyone to review and keep reviewing on each chapter. This goes for all my stories. So far the response has been great, but I would still like more and more people to read and review, so if you like this story, and you want me to continue please tell other people you know who like reading ryuki stories about this one so that I can make better chapters. As you know, I do update fairly regularly to all my stories. I would like to know what everyone things about all of hem so if you like this one, please read my others too and tell me what you think. I know this was a long authors note but it was something I just had to tell all my faithful reviewers. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far though, it means so much to me as my life has no meaning and I live to hear what you think of my stories so that I get some sort of flavour as whether I am a good author or not.  
  
Anyways, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon!  
  
Night's Sky  
  
Chapter 6- On Our Way There!  
  
Ryo and I had a small lunch, well mine was relativly small, Ryo ate double my amount. But then again, he needed to feed that ultra huge ego of his. After lunch, we sat down in the front room not bothering to watch the TV as it was already twelve thirty.   
  
"When do you want to leave?" Ryo asked lookng at me, not really expressionless but I could't see what his emotions were holding. I didn't think I was looking in the right places.  
  
"Probaly in about ten minutes or so." I replied. Our bags were beside the door.  
  
"Do you know where we're going?"  
  
"No Jeri wouldn't tell me she said she wanted it to be a surprise."  
  
"Thats what she said to me." we sat for a few minutes in silence, each in our own little world. Mine surrounded by thoughts of the brown haired boy sitting next to him, denying I was falling for him. Which, I might add, I wasn't. I cared for him as a friend and as I have said so many times it was nothing more than that,  
  
"We should get going."  
  
"Sure thing Akiyama." I replied. We walked out and grabbed our bags then made out way out of the house. I called to my mother as I walked out of the door.  
  
"See you soon mom!"  
  
"Bye Honey, see you Ryo." she called back to me.  
  
We walked out of the door and across the garden the out of the gate. Again in silence.  
  
"Hey, thanks for talking to me Rika."  
  
"We were just talking Akiyama, you still never told me what was wrong. But I'm not gonna pressure you to say anything if you don't want too. I mean I know how stubborn you can be."  
  
"Yeah, we share that kinda quality, Wildcat."  
  
"Are you ever going to give up on them nicknames?"  
  
"Not until you have a certain change in personality." I smiled a little and we carried on walking.   
  
It took us a few more minutes to reach the park.  
  
"Do you want me to take your bag?" Ryo asked as we neared it. Kind of stupid to say really as we were nearly there.  
  
"I can handle a bag Akiyama." I said. He nodded. "But thanks for offering." He smiled.  
  
"Rika, so glad you came!" Jeri called as we were walking up.   
  
"Hey Jeri, I told you I'd come didn't I?" I half smirked. "So where are we going then?"  
  
"Well we thought it'd be a good idea to go to the digital world for a little while. Just to pass some time. Time passes quicker there so we can stay for longer."  
  
"What d'ya think Rika?" Ryo asked me.  
  
"Sounds like a plan. I think this might be quite a nice week, or however long it is we intend on staying there."  
  
"That sounds postive of you Rika." Henry said. He had just appeared a little out of breath from where he had clearly been running.  
  
"Hey Ryo, I thought you were coming over."  
  
"Dammit man I'm sorry. I should have called."  
  
"No it's okay, but call next time." Henry said . I looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Hi Henry."  
  
"Hi Rika."  
  
"Okay well everyone's here now, maybe we should get going?" Takato half asked, half suggested.  
  
"Yeah sure." Everyone agreed. I looked around, everyone had bags and their digimon except Ryo and I.  
  
"Renamonm?" I whispered. Then I sensed her near me, she was coming too.  
  
"Ryo wheres Monodramon?"  
  
"He's going to meet us there."  
  
"I thought you said you didn't know where we were going?" I asked a little confused.  
  
"Well, I did, but Jeri said not to tell you because you wouldn't want to go." I nodded.   
  
"Alrite, its time. Lets go." Takato said. A white light appeared out of nowhere. Yesterday there was no light when the digimon came through and now there was. I guess it just meant a portal was opening. I didn't know why it never happened before. We all walked through one after another, except Ryo and I as we walked through together.  
  
**************  
  
This trip was going to be alot of fun. At the time, I could only just sense it, but when I came back I realised I had just had the time of my life.  
  
What did you think? Love it? Hate it? Review, review, review! Please take into account what I said before this chapter, I would really appreciate it! Thanks! 


	7. Away In the Digital World

Thank you reviewers for all the postive respnse. It means so much to me. I hope you all like this chapter, it's especially dedicated to Hello*mimmy cause her fic was wiped off ff.net! Well I hope this chappies good and fufills your entertainment ratings, please review!  
  
Night's Sky  
  
Chapter Seven- Away in The Digital World  
  
I felt a slight shiver run up and down my back as we walked through the light. The next thing happened so unexpectantly. First we appeared to be walking and then we fell. Just as we did, on intsinct I grabbed the hand of the person next to me. That person was Ryo. I squeezed a little and shut my eyes, waiting for the landing.  
  
Flickering images passed through my eyelids of all the different surroundings of the digital world. I could slightly see the rebuilding that had taken place. Even though my eyes were shut, I could still picture these things in my mind. To fit the description, it was perfectly beautiful. We were still falling but somehow we appeared to be slowing down. I opened my eyes and looked around, just as my feet touched the floor. I saw Henry open his eyes so I quickly let go of Ryo's hand. He had noticed, he gave me his 'knowing' smile.  
  
"That was weird, It never happened before." Jeri said.  
  
"Yeah I know" Takato replied.  
  
"So what are we going to do now? I take it we'll be staying here." Henry said.  
  
"Yeah, this is a comfy little place. I like it!" smiled Kazu.  
  
"I agree." said Kenta. It was true. The place in which we had landed was a nice little spot. It was somewhat of an oasis, out beofore us was the endless desert. A few miles to the west the ocean could be seen and nehind us was a large green forest, full of all kinds of tropical trees and plants. We were also near a small blue sparkly lake.  
  
"Then it's agreed, set up you stuff!" Jeri said.  
  
Everybody took of their bags and started to unpack. Ryo hadn't said a word, but then again neither had I. Jeri and Takato had brought a tent each. Each fitted four people. Alice, Jeri and I would be sleeping in Jeri's tent and the boys would be in Takato's.  
  
Soon enough it was getting dark. A purple glow was fluttering around the sky, making it look even more beautiful. We were all sitting round a fire next to the lake. The digimon were nearby, probably looking for food.  
  
"So shall we play truth or dare, or tell ghost stories?" Kazu asked the rest of the group.  
  
"I'm up for a good scare, then some fun afterwards." Ryo replied, everyone else nodded their head in agreement.   
  
"Whose gonna tell the story then?" asked Jeri, sitting a little closer to Takato.  
  
"Ryo can, he's good at that sorta stuff." Ryo smiled, I rolled by eyes.  
  
"C'mon then hotshot, give us the best one you've got!" I said smirking.  
  
"Okay, if thats what you want. But this is a true story, not really spooky, but still pretty gross. Well I'll begin. I starts with this girl I knew. Well actually, I still know her. She's friendly and pretty much content with her life. One day however, she told me about her past, one she'd never want to remember, but it would be stuck with her for the rest of her life. You see, when she was a little girl she had a really happy family. A mom, a dad and a younger brother. It had just passed her seventh birthday. The time it all happened was pretty late in the evening, for her anyway. About eight thrity, when her brother and herslef were in bed she heard shouting coming from downstairs. The kitchen to be more exact. She crept along the hallway and walked down a few stairs. Then some more. When she was down stairs she glanced through the door. The kitchen was the next room so she walked through the dining room to see what the shouting was about. She could just see through a small gap in the door. Her dad was really mad, he was red faced and shouting alot. Her mom was crying. Then she saw him pick up one of the bread knifes, the longest sharpest one and stab the woman he was mad at. The girl gasped in horror. Blood was oozing out everywhere, it was horrible. Her ches had been completley slashed at. But he continued to cut her, her head, the rest of the torso the limbs. When he had finished ha placed her body bits into a large plastic bag and muttered 'I want nothing more to do with you bitch, or them disgusting children of yours.' He opened the door to the back yard and walked outside. The girl ran through the kitchen and into the living room. She picked up the phone and dialled 911. All she said was 'My daddy's cut up my mommy, now he's going to get me, please come help us. We live at 16 crowbars court. Help.' then she quickly hung up and hid in the corner. When she heard her father walke back into the house she almost stopped breathing. His footsteps were getting closer but he never entered the room. Instead he went upsatirs. he next thing she heard was her little brother screaming. Again she got up and ran out of the house. But she did it just as her father was coming down the stairs. Another plastic bag still clutched in his hand he ran after her. She didn't look back. The the cry of relief swept over her as two police cars turned up. She screamed and her father looked ahead of himslef in horror. Then at the bag he held in his hand. A policeman got out and took the bag away from him. He was convicted of manslaughter and jailed for life." Ryo finished. There had been many gasped throughout his small story. To be honest I didn't find it that scary, but it was gross.  
  
"That was horrid Ryo." Jeri said, a look of shock inplanted on her face.  
  
"Yeah, it was."  
  
"Hey, but now we know who tells the best stories." Kazu said.  
  
"Yeah well, shall we get this truth or dare game over with?"  
  
Sorry to leave it like that, but i'd like some more reviews until the next chappie! Also, I need some time to think of some wicked dares. Keep reading and reviewing! 


	8. A Dare To Beat All Dare's

Night's Sky.  
  
Chapter Eight- A Dare to Beat All Dares.  
  
Hopefully this will follow the chapter title. Sorry for such a long update. My internet connection has been down lately!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon!  
  
Chapter Eight-  
  
"So whose gonna go first?" Takato asked, looking around at the others a little nervous. I wasn't nervous at all! Little did I know, I was in for one hell of a shock.   
  
"I think our great King should go first. Since it was him that apparently can tell the best stories of the century! C'mon then Hotshot, give us what you got!" I said smirking as I said it. I felt a little bad after though.  
  
"Fine then my Queen, if that's what you ask. Henry Truth or Dare?" Ryo asked smiling innocently. Henry groaned.  
  
"Why me? Okay, I pick truth."  
  
"How boring of you. Now, tell Alice exactly what you think of her." Henry blushed like crazy. Everyone except Alice knew he was crazy about her.   
  
"Alice, Ireallylikeyou." Henry said. He said it so fast. It was pretty funny to watch though. Alice just smiled in return, even though I knew Alice really liked him back. She never stopped talking about him. Well in her diary she didn't anyway. I know, it was really rude of me to read it. We had a huge blowout afterwards but it was just there. Lying open, so tempting. I couldn't resist. I may not be the girliest person you know, but I could sometimes kill for a little gossip! Henry turned to face Kazu.  
  
"Truth or Dare, Kazu?" he asked.  
  
" Err, I'm going with…Dare." Kazu said confidently. He obviously didn't know what was coming. I had experienced Henry's Dare's. They were pretty god. Almost better than mine. Almost.  
  
"I dare you to read the latest entry from your diary. And don't say you don't have one because I picked this up for you when we were unpacking. It must have slipped right in front of me. So here you go. I completely forgot about it till now." Henry had this tiny evil smile on his face. It was just the sort of smile I would do if I gave a dare like that. Actually, Henry was going easy on him.  
  
"Okay…3rd August. Dear Diary, Hi my day was boring. It's late now, err I'm tired. Goodnight?" I knew that wasn't what was written.   
  
"I don't think that's what it says Visor boy. The way you asked the question at the end kinda gave that away."  
  
"Aww man, fine. But Henry, don't get mad at me ok?"  
  
"I won't get mad at you." Henry said calmly. He looked a little confused too.  
  
"Good, 3rd August. Diary, I was with her again today. I may be like thirteen and all and she's only ten, but I really like her. It sounds so stupid to have a crush on a younger girl. Normally, I at least try to get with a girl older than me. I can't help it though! If her brother knew, he'd probably kill me. Or think I'm a total idiot. I really don't know what to do. But I have to face the fact that I have a crush on Suzy." Kazu said this all very fast. Henry did look ready to kill. But Jeri, she was a different story.   
  
"Oh that is so sweet. Our Kazu has a crush!" She was jumping around ecstatically. I personally didn't care too much.   
  
I know I never show it but I do like Kazu. He can be a right idiot at times, but he's ok. I liked him because he spoke the facts. More people should realize about facts and their effects. But they don't.  
  
"Okay, so you like my sister. I'm fine with that, but if you do anything to hurt her. I will be the first in line to kill you."  
  
"Okay. So, erm, Takato. Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Well, I've never been good at this. Is there anybody you like apart from Jeri?" Kazu asked.  
  
"Dude, she's right there." Kenta said, nudging his friend in the arm.  
  
"No, I just love Jeri." Takato said looking at the girl with a lot of affection then realizing what he said, blushed about a thousand shades of red. Jeri was blushing too. But I could tell she was happy. Quite frankly, it made me kinda want to puke. Although, I guess I'd be like that if he said it too me. Wait, WHAT AM I THINKING! I wouldn't like him to say it to me. Aww, who am I kidding? I don't know what to think now. This is all so confusing!  
  
"Okay Ryo. Back to you, truth or dare?" Takato asked, smiling but still blushing.  
  
"Dare of course!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Well...?"  
  
"Well what?" Takato asked. His eyes were completely focused on Jeri's.  
  
"What's my Dare?" Ryo replied. Utterly confused. He looked kind of cute though. He caught me looking at him and he smiled at me. I felt my cheeks heat a little, but I glared back. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"You've already had your dare Ryo. Hey guys Jeri and me are going to go for a walk. See you later!" The couple went away in a trance like state still looking at each other.  
  
"Fine. So Rika truth or Dare."  
  
"Dare Akiyama. Gimme what you got?!" I said, smirking.  
  
"You want a dare, I'll give you one! Jump in that lake..."  
  
"Fine." I said. I gave him a weird look and stood up.  
  
"But you have to do it naked and stay in there for at least 120 seconds." I blushed, but I couldn't turn a dare away. Even one like this.  
  
"Fine hotshot, but all you guys have to look away till I'm in the water. I ain't having any of you perving at me."  
  
They all turned around as I took off my clothes. I stood on top of a rock and dived in. The water was freezing. I stayed in there for two minutes and made everyone turn around when I got out. I dried myself off and got into m clothes. Everyone clapped when I was finished.  
  
******************  
  
That was a great day. I don't think I'll ever forget it. Apart from Ryo's dare, it was a lot of fun. But I knew I would get me own back sooner or later.   
  
Well, what did you think then? I need to know. Any suggestions for the next chapter? If they are good enough I may even change my idea! Please review! 


	9. A True Evening

Night's Sky  
  
Chapter Nine.  
  
The True Evening.  
  
Thank you reviewers!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon!  
  
I could have almost killed Ryo when I got out of the lake. I chased him for almost twenty minutes screaming  
  
"I swear, when I get a hold of you Akiyama, there'll be nothing left!" He just kept laughing back at me,  
  
"We'll see when you catch me pumpkin!" After a while I stopped. I wasn't usually one to give up, but it was getting late and I was getting tired. I sat back down next to Alice.  
  
"Hey, Rika. I know how you can get your own back…" she whispered her idea in my ear and I grinned. Hey, so I was a sucker for revenge, but this revenge was sweet, sweet, sweet!   
  
"Hey, Jeri and Takato have been gone for a while now. I mean they said they were only going for a walk." Henry piped up.  
  
"Yeah, Henry, Takato's probably gone to kiss Jeri in the woods. In fact, he should be doing it about now!" I said, smirking a bit at my friend. He had a small sheepish grin on his face, mocking his own stupidity!  
  
"Oh yeah." He said shyly. Alice gave him a cheerful smile. He smiled back. I rolled my eyes and Ryo caught my gaze. He seemed to have done the same thing.  
  
"Hey Rika why don't we go for a walk."  
  
"Not if you have the same plans as lover boy and Jeri, I won't!" I said.  
  
"Of course not." I nodded and got up. Ryo followed my lead and we walked a little into the woods at the edge of our small clearing. "So what's up? I mean, you obviously wanted to talk about something." Ryo nodded. I saw a broken log and sat down on it. Ryo just stood there looking a head of him. "Hey Ryo, what's up?" I asked, concerned for my friends strange behavior. He looked worried, and that made me fell bad. I mean, I liked him, he was such a close friend and I wanted to know what it was. It may not have been my business and all but I wanted to help him out if I needed too. Ryo sat down beside me and sighed.  
  
"It's like…I mean, it's like I, I'm confused. Oh I don't know. It's all weird." I looked at him and replied softly  
  
"What is Ryo. Tell me." I urged.  
  
"I keep having these like dreams. I keep seeing faces of people I know, people I don't know. It's strange and all and I don't really get it, I mean, I want to know what it all means."  
  
"So, you believe it means something then?" I asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah. I really do."  
  
"Whose faces do you see the most them?" for some reason, I suddenly wished I hadn't said that at all. I felt embarrassed and I looked down at my feet. My cheeks had seemed to heat up a little too.  
  
"You." I looked up at him. His eyes were staring right back at me. I couldn't help myself he looked so nice. So perfect, but so sad at the same time. He was my friend though. If any thing happened it could really affect us. I didn't want that to happen. I had to admit it though. I was slowly falling deeper and deeper in love with Ryo Akiyama, and I couldn't believe how good it felt.  
  
Our faces were pretty close now. It all happened so fast. First we were just staring into each others eyes and the next minute his lips were lightly pressed up against mine. Ever so lightly and it felt so nice, he felt good, we were good, together. His lips were so soft and I pressed against him a little. After a few more seconds he broke away and smiled.  
  
"I thought I wasn't allowed to kiss you in the woods?"  
  
"I couldn't stop you!" I said, smiling back. 'I enjoyed every second of it' I wanted to tell him. I didn't though and it was a shame.  
  
"We should be getting back now." I nodded in response. He quickly kissed my forehead and whispered a 'thank you' in my ear. He got up and I followed. We walked back to the clearing together, in silence. A comfortable and relaxing silence.  
  
*******  
  
The kiss lingered on my lips for a while. It was my first after all! Little did I know more events would be venturing my way, soon.  
  
So what did y'all think? I need you reviews! Please let me know! 


	10. More In Store Friendly Advice

Night's Sky   
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Thank you to all the reviewers who have reviewed me so far in this small journey where you are all reading my very bad writings! Lol! Anyways, a huge thanks to you all 'case you are the ones who are making me carry on! Thank you! xXx.  
  
To the people who said Rika was OCC. Personally, I don't think she was, I mean, this is the kind of way most girls react in that kind of situation, and I know a lot of people are going to probs come back at me saying Rika isn't most girls. Well, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but she actually is. Sure, she carries on a harsh shell at times, but that was more like the begining of the season. After the Icemon episode, she became a lot different, if you didn't notice. I know, she never really showed much affection, but in her own hidden ways she actally showed a lot of concern for her firends and her family. I think the last episode, or second to last where Sakuyamon (can't spell it, don't know if it's right! Sorry!) gives all her power to Ryo. Rika said to Ryo that it could kill him, and she showed a lot of concern, and some ways a lot of love. I am sorry if you still think she was OCC but I this is how I think of her now, a lot of thanks to Cloaked Fox who actually made me sit and watch the season again and look between the lines and beneath the story line, as one may say. I don't mean to be horrid, but I do state in my Bio that if someone brings foward a point of flame me, I will argue (or in this case put right) back with my thoughts. Thanks to Evil Queen for bringing this foward, I see your point and I just wanted to say what was on my mind! Anyways, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon!  
  
Night's Sky   
  
chapter Ten- More In Store.  
  
Ryo and I walked back to the clearing. Jeri, Takato, Alice, Henry, Kazu and Kenta were all there.  
  
"Hey Kazu, where'd you go man?" Ryo asked as we got back to the others. It was now very dark and I yawned. Everyone else was in deep conversation.  
  
"Hey gus, I'm going to bed." Ryo nodded at me.  
  
"Goodnight." The other boys said. Jeri and Alice also said their 'goodnight's and followed me into the tent.  
  
"So Rika, why'd you and Ryo go for a walk?". Alice asked curiously as we got inside the tent.  
  
"Well, just to talk really." I said, shrugging my shoulders. "No big deal." Alice gave me a look that read 'theres more to it than that'. I looked over at Jeri who was smiling hopelessly. "Hey Jeri!" She shook herslef from her trance and looked at me, still smiling. Her eyes full of, well, Jeriness really.  
  
"Takato kissed me. Then he asked me to be his girlfriend. It was so romanitc." Jeri sighed, Alice and I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Urgh! To sickening for me! I'm going to sleep."  
  
"Right back at ya!" Alice siad nodding in my direction. Jeri sighed again and got into her sleeping bag. The boys had gotten into their tent already and were talking softly. I remebered the kiss Ryo and I had shared and let out the tinyest sigh. I think Alice heard me, though she never said anything. Slowly I closed by eyes and was taking far away into the dreamworld...  
  
**************  
  
The sun arose pretty early that next morning, but it was nice. When we got up, Takato was busy making breakfast for ourselves and the digimon.  
  
"Renamon, meet me in the woods. I need to talk." I whispered to the wind. I heard my partners response shortly after.  
  
"Morning Rika, want some breakfast?" Takato asked.  
  
"Yeah sure, I'll be right back." I walked a little into the woods and found Renamon quite easily.  
  
"What is it Rika?" she asked me. I climber up a low strong tree and sat on one of the branches. It was pretty comfy, for a tree.  
  
"Renamon, Ryo kised me yesterday." Renamon stayed silent and listened to what I had to say. "Now I'm confused, I mean I really like Ryo. He's such a good friend, but I don;t wanna screw things p, in our friendship I mean. I don't know! I think I'm in love with him, but I mean it's Ryo, he's a conceited big-head. He thinks he's too good for everyone and everything, but then again, he's friendly nice and a good person. He always tries to help me when I'm in trouble, always protecting me, just like you..." I stopped babbeling and looked at my fox friend, hoping for her wise advice.  
  
"Well, Rika. It sounds like you are fond of Ryo, but you always have been. When we bio-merged I could feel the love you felt for him then, especially against the D-Reaper." I shuddered at that word. It brought back bad memories. "I want to give you the best advice I can, let your heart decide this destiny, but remember, there will always be that bond between you and Ryo." With that she disapeared. I stayed where I was and thought about what Renamon had said. She was right, and she had said what was on my mind. Well, it was on my mind but I couldn't figure out how to put it into words. Like when you have that feeling, when somethings on the tip of your tongue. You know? Well, that was how I felt when Renamon was giving me her advice. I jumped down from the tree and whispered a 'Thank you!' to my partner, then made me way back to the smell of breakfast.  
  
Everybody was awake now, sitiing down and talking about future plans. Thing was, at this moment I just wanted to talk. To Alice, or maybe Henry. Yeah Henry, I had known him longer and he was a boy. I just hoped he would be able to help me out too. Plus, I still had to get my revenge, on the ever delightful Ryo...  
  
***************  
  
So what did you think? Let me know! xXx. 


	11. His Advice The Start of a New Plan!

I am so very sorry! I can't believe how long it's been since I updated! Anyway, the rest of my updates will be coming shortly! Thanks to all my reviewers, you're my favorite people!  
  
Night's Sky.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon!  
  
I picked up a plate of breakfast and sat down on a log. I was on my own log, near the tents thinking about what Renamon had said and how I was going to deal with it. First though I had to speak to Henry, he'd know what to say. He always knew what to say. It didn't take me too long to finish my breakfast and as soon as I had a beckoned Henry over. He nodded and kissed Alice on the cheek before coming over. "Hey, what's up?" He asked happily, as if the world was wonderful. I smirked. "I see you two got together then?" I asked arching my eyebrow and looking towards Alice. Henry blushed and nodded. Then looked at me, as if knowing this as something pretty serious. "Do you want to go somewhere more private?" I nodded and he led me in the direction of the woods I had been in not twenty minutes ago. We sat quite near the edge of it, on a patch of dry green grass. "Is it Ryo?" He asked as if reading my mind. I nodded again, he sighed. "Did he hurt you?" I shook my head and told him everything that happened the night before and Renamon's advice I received this morning. "Well Rika, Renamon is right. I mean, you need to do what you want, even if it isn't what Ryo wants. You have to think about yourself as well as him. I know the decision may be hard but you just have to think about it." "I know. But I'm just not very good at this sort of thing. I want you to help me decide what you want." I replied looking at my feet. "I can't decide for you. Maybe I could try and get what you want into the open to make it easier, but at the end of it it's up to you." I nodded. "Okay, so I know you like him and he likes you. Do you thin the feelings the same in both directions?" I nodded then paused did I really like him that much? I wouldn't say I could live with him, but then again I couldn't live without him either. I nodded. I really loved him that much. "Okay, do you want to be with him all the time?" "No, not all the time. But when it's us or maybe a few more, or all of us and he's not there I miss him." Henry nodded and sat quiet for a few moments. "Rika, do you want Ryo to be your boyfriend?" I hesitated before answering that one. Did I? I didn't know. I finally made up my mind after a quick conscience debating session. "No. I don't." "Well then. It's sorted. You don't want to screw your friendship up, but that's okay anyways because you don't want to be with him. Is that any help?" I smiled and stood up. He did too and I hugged him. A brief friendly hug. Just to say thanks. I said it too. Hen we both walked off back to the others.  
  
"You two were gone a while. You better not have been getting up to something!" Kazu said making Alice look at Henry in shock. H smiled and shook his head, which sent relief to the girl. I didn't blame her though, she knew we we're friends, Henry and I, but she believed Kazu on many occasions. I had a plan to work now. I plan on getting revenge. Revenge on the boy I loved, but revenge it was and it was sweet.  
  
Please continue to review! Your opinions mean a lot to me!! Thanks for reading! 


	12. Rika's Revenge!

Hi everyone. I'm really sorry about the last chapter's format it was in word and well as you saw really didn't work. This chapter I hope is a lot more readable! Thank you reviewers! I am really sorry the last few chapters have been dragging on! I promise, this one will be longer, and Rika is going to get her revenge! I've just been losing inspiration and my muses, byt finally they've returned, so this chappie may well be half decent! Again, thank you for reading!  
  
Chapter twelve: Rika's Revenge.  
  
Night's Sky.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon!  
  
I had thought about my new plan over and over again. I knew it would work, and I also knew Ryo had a bit of a phobia of something that could quite easily be found on the edge of a wood. Although these ones could be a little more dangerous. Not too dangerous though, I just wanted to scare him, not get him eaten alive.  
  
The day was bright and sunny. Jeri and Takato were jumping around playing with the digimon. Kenta and Kazu were doing their usual morning card battle, and Ryo was talking with Henry and Alice. Though I could tell Alice wanted Ryo to push off so she could spent some time with Henry. I decided I would, because I was such a nice person and all. Well, I am, you think I am don't you? I went over there and stood smiling a half smile down at the trio. They each looked up.  
  
"Hey lover boy." I said to Henry, who I must say deeply blushed at that comment. So did Alice. "Ryo, I need to talk to you."  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Yes now!" I said a little angerily, not that it meant to. It just did. He quickly got up and followed me over to the other side of our camp. Suddenly a better idea came over me. We were just at the edge of the lake, and Ryo, dear Ryo, was standing with his back to it. I smirked a little.  
  
"So what's u Rika?"  
  
"You." I said staring at him, he did look pretty freaked out if I remember rightly!  
  
"Bu-but, I haven't done anything." He said, a teeny bit of fear emerging in his eyes and then quickly flowing away again.  
  
"I know, well,not to me anyway." He sighed with relief and I smirked. "You should have seen the look on Alice's face when you were talking to Henry though." He now just looked confused.  
  
"What are you talking about, she was adding in the occasional yes and no every now and then." Ryo answered. I had to admit with his blue eyes half all puppy dog he looked kind of sweet.  
  
"Because she was bored out of her mind!" I said smiling. He really was clueless when it came to these sort of things. "Ryo, Alice just wanted to be alone with Henry. Oh and by the way..." I gently put my hands on his shoulders. "This is for last tight. I pulled him closer a itle, then, with a sharp push I pushed him back into the lake. He fell, trying to grab hold of something, but didn't and tumbled down into the freezing water. I burst out laughing!   
  
The others rushed over to see what had happened and as soon as they saw Ryo and me with my arms across my chest smirking they all laughed. I heard a whisper from somewhere behind me and then felt it. Someone had pushed me too! Splash!  
  
I fell right on top of Ryo. But as soon as we saw each other we burst out laughing. I was right, revenge was sweet. Even if it didn't work out exactly.  
  
*********************************  
  
I really did get drenched that day. I was soaked to the spot and Ryo and I had to lay in front of the sun to get dry. None of us could be bothered to change clothes. But all the same it was a lot of fun, and another big spot of intamicy between the two of us.  
  
So what did you think? Did you like the revenge? I hope this was a lot better than the previous chapter although I know it's quite short! Thanks for reading! 


	13. Night Light Flash

Hey there! I am so very sorry about the major long update! But today for once, I have the time to complete another chapter. I hope you enjoy this one, I really do. Thanks to everyone who has supported me so far, I really appreciate it. I am going to try and make this chapter as long as I can. We may even see a bit more happen between our Star couple...  
  
Night's Sky  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon!  
  
For the rest of the night we all just talked together. I think it was one of the first times I opened up to the others, well more than I usualy do anyway.It was...nice. Speaking to the others as if they were Renamon.Eventually, we all stumbled our way into our tents for a well earned rest. Little did I know i'd need it as much as I did.  
  
It must have been, I don't know, very early morning, maybe three am. But something woke me up. A flash of some kind...outside. Like lightning, and I wasn't too fond of lightning least not here, in this world.  
  
I realised along time ago I had at the least to sides of me, the nervous side and the curious side. I'd battle myself in my mind, and usually the curious side of me won when it came to checking things out. This situation was no different.  
  
I crawled out of my sleeping back and pulled on my sneakers, then a jacket. I slipped out of the tent as quiet as I could, trying not to wake any of the others. Slowly I unziped the tent and crawled out, looking around as I did so and realising I wasn't the only one awoken by the flash of light or whatever it was. I turned my back on the figure beside the lake and did the tent door back up, very quietly.  
  
"Man, what was that?" I asked to no one in particular, but I still got an answer.  
  
"I see it woke you up to, huh?" They said, defiantly a guy's voice.  
  
"Yeah it did." I said, getting up and making my way over. It was Henry, but he looked...different. There was a certain glint in his eye.  
  
"So, do you know what it was?" I asked him, sitting down on the grassy bank.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Rika, it's not safe for us, but it's too late for us to escape. Get the others, now!" He said, determination echoed around his words. I looked at him, kind of shocked.   
  
"What do you mean?" I asked, worry was evident in my voice.  
  
"Just get them now Rika!" Another flash slammed around us. I jumped up and ran to the tents.  
  
"Get up, get up Jeri, Alice everyone! We're in danger...c'mon!" I shouted.  
  
"W-Wh-What??" Jeri asked me sleepily.  
  
"No time for that, get up!" I ran to the other tent.  
  
"Ryo, Kazu hello? Wake up now! There's trouble!"I looked behind me towards the other tent, the girls were creeping out. Alice saw Henry and ran towards him, he hugged her tightly. I looked back at the guys, still asleep. So I did what us girls are good at naturally, I screamed. "WAKE UP!" This time they all shot up. "C'mon, get up, there's danger." Ryo looked at me, horrified.  
  
"A-are you okay?" He asked.  
  
"I'm fine just get up!" I ran back to the others in panic.  
  
"So whats happening then?" Jeri asked, she was a little scared, I could tell.  
  
"We're not sure, but something bad's going to happen!" I said. I could sense Renamon was close.  
  
The other guys came rushing now. 'Took you long enough' I thought to myself.  
  
"What's up?" Kazu asked Henr, but he just stood there looking at the sky. The others, including me followed suit and saw something we really didn't need to see...  
  
Sorry to leave it there! I know, It's not that long but let's try and keep the suspense (if there is any) up! :) Anyways, please review! :) And if you have any stories you want reviewing i'll be happy to do so! 


	14. Henry's Calling

Thank you reviewers! :D Hurrah, it's now my summer holidays so expect a few more updates on my other stories too! :D   
  
Night's Sky.  
  
Chapter Fourteen-Henry's Calling  
  
I couldn't exactly tell what was up there. It just looked like a hole. A big black hole. I don't know how it did what it did but it made me so scared. I was trembling with fear. In all honesty, I don't think I could move my fingers or anything. I saw another, we all felt it, but this flash was bigger and brighter this time. That made me move. Suddenly I clutched onto Ryo's hand, for safety and security and also because he was the nearest to me...wait I don't need to justify myself! What am I saying; you don't need to know why. The fact is I did it and that's all really.  
  
Anyway, Henry was looking straight up. Alice was too, and asking him what it was.   
  
"Alice please, calm down. Now listen, all of you, that...that thing up there, whatever it is, well it's only here for one person. So if you could all just move away from me..."  
  
"No Henry, you're coming with us, it can't take anyone, what are you saying?" Alice cut in, but Henry just spoke louder above her, I could see the tears forming in his eyes. He didn't want to go, she was making it harder.   
  
"I'm sorry Alice, but it wants to take me, I know that so just go okay?" He said looking away from her so she couldn't see his sadness.  
  
"Henry, don't say that! If...if you're going then I'll go too!" She replied reassuringly.  
  
"No!" Henry said sternly. "No, Alice stay you can't come, it only wants me."  
  
"How do you know?" She asked, she was crying now, well most people would be like that I guess.  
  
"Yeah man, how do you know it wants you? I mean, you gotta explain it." Kazu said, calmly but full of shock. Henry just shrugged and said "I just do." And that was it, which was all he said. He looked at me, and then I knew why he had to go. So instead of saying anything, I just nodded.  
  
"What's happening Rika, you seem to know. Tell us." Jeri said. She was also teary eyed. Her voice was full of sorrow as if she had just lost someone very close.  
  
"No, I can't say." I replied and then ran off back to the direction of the tent.  
  
"Rika wait!" I heard Ryo call after me, but I didn't stop I just ran to the tent and sat outside. Watching my best friend just leave us all here.   
  
"Guys get away!" I screamed at them. They all moved away from Henry. Looking up, I saw that hole moving. It was moving down as if it was about to swallow him up whole. I couldn't watch. I knew why it was happening, but I couldn't tell the others. I couldn't tell anyone. It told me not too, so I wouldn't. Not until the time was right. I just had to wait now. Wait for him to go.   
  
I heard Alice scream, and the others shout things like "Henry No!" "Watch out man!" But none of it could be stopped. It just had to happen.   
  
"Why him?" I whispered. Again I got an answer.  
  
"Because he's been called to them..." It was a hoarse voice but I didn't know whose. Small salty droplets fell down my cheeks. I crawled into the tent and lay down to sleep. I fell asleep listening to the noises of my own sobs and the screaming of the others.  
  
I woke up pretty late the next day. I couldn't tell exactly but it must have been just after one pm. I never slept in that late, but then again, we did have that huge...fiasco last night. Oh it's not right to call it that. It was horrible. Last night was one of the worst of my life. I could feel the sadness around from all of us. It kind of lurked in the air, like sticky, muggy weather. I didn't like it at all because it just felt so bad.  
  
I went outside my tent, finding the others all sat down in a circle.  
  
"Good morning Rika." Ryo said. I could tell he was trying to cheer everyone up. I gave a small smile just to reassure him I was okay.  
  
"So Rika, You seem to know what happened to him last night." Alice said bitterly, not looking at me.  
  
"Alice, it's not my fault." I replied to her quietly.  
  
"I never said that. Did those words come out of my mouth? No!" she replied angrily.  
  
"I'm not going to start arguing with you Alice. Just listen to me okay? Henry went, not went got called upon. I don't know anything else, I can't really tell you anymore then that, not yet anyway. I do know, however, where we can find Henry and try to get him back."  
  
"Why do you know? How?" She asked, almost shouting. She really was mad at me for some reason. Like I was the one who took him away and that wasn't true as everyone knew. The others just sat with their heads down so obviously they were thinking it too.  
  
"I can't tell you." I said simply. It was true, I couldn't tell anyone, not yet.   
  
"Alice, calm now okay?" Takato said to her, looking up. "It's not Rika's fault and she'll tell us when she is able to. Respect her for that please? We need to stick together at the moment."  
  
"Oh. You're right, oh I'm sorry Rika, I am really, and you know I'm not like that, I'm just worried y'know?"  
  
"Yeah I do, but Takato's right. We need to just all be civil, even me."  
  
"Does that mean I can call you pumpkin?" Ryo asked, grinning at me. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"No!" I replied. The others laughed a little. I smiled too. We all needed some cheering up.  
  
After breakfast I told them what we needed to do.  
  
"Now listen, we can only travel at certain times of the day. If we don't, they'll catch us and we could just be killed so everyone, always be careful and on the look out."  
  
"Who?" Jeri asked.  
  
"Kill us?" Kenta gulped.  
  
"Yeah, it's possible. They're a digimon, a watching digimon, and they are really sneaky. They sleep between nine am and noon, then again between three and seven. The only time at night we can move is between eleven and two am."  
  
"That's a really strange sleeping pattern." Said Kenta. "Even for a digimon."  
  
"I've heard of those before, never seen one. Yeah, they only seem to watch you if you're doing something really stupid." Ryo said thoughtfully.  
  
"Okay, well at least you know what I'm on about then." I said.  
  
"Well I've never seen one. I just know they're around." Ryo answered. I nodded.  
  
"Anyways, the time they sleep is the time we can look."  
  
"How do you know this?" Alice asked curiously.  
  
"Alice I can't tell you yet. But I will, soon enough I promise. But for now, well we have to leave as soon as we can, so get everything together and call out your digimon. Get any food you can find to take with us. We'll take it in turns to carry the bags and tents. Then when that's done, we'll talk." Everyone, including myself just started to get everything ready. We were in for a long journey...  
  
Please review! :D 


End file.
